


Invisible Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hi, I'm Jazz Jonas;Join me as I start my last year at Hogwarts with my best friends; Charlie Crawford and Rose Weasley. Did I mention the fact that I'm totally  in love with Albus Potter but then Malfoy starts getting feelings. Confused yet? I know I am...





	Invisible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You know those days where you just think you can’t go on? Well, for me, today is one of those days.  
  
Why? All because of him.  
  
Him; that all the girls chase after – not so subtly might I add, him; that runs his hands through his hair unconsciously to make it messier than it already is and him; who never even _glances_ at me _unless_ we’re playing Quidditch. I mean I didn’t know I was _that_ horrible to look at (Even though my friends say other wise). I have long, black cascading hair with blonde and red streaks but I have sharp, blue piercing eyes, I’m pretty tall and have perfectly tanned skin. (Meh, now that I put it that way…)  
  
I’m Jasmine Jonas – but I only respond to Jazz or JJ, I’m a 7th year, Gryffindor Prefect. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season against Ravenclaw, I play Chaser with none other than Albus–bloody–Potter. I can’t help but love him and _hate_ him at the same time.  
  
Now it’s the after-party so Fred and Hugo Weasley have nicked some food from the kitchens and now they’re celebrating our win. I know I should be happy and everything and enjoying the win but all I could look at through the entire party was Albus in the corner of the common room snogging the life out of another 7th year.  
  
"Hey, Jazz nice goal today," someone said while walking by.  
  
"Oh thanks," I mumbled distractedly.  
  
"What’s wrong," my best friends; Charlie Crawford and Rose Weasley sighed.  
  
"Your stupid cousin, Rose, has to be snogging that stupid bloody brunnette so everyone can bloody see," I gritted out.  
  
Charlie and Rose both simultaneously looked over to the corner I was glaring daggers at and quickly whipped back around when they saw what I was talking about.  
  
"Don’t worry about my stupid cousin, Jazz – if he doesn’t know that you like him with you being as beautiful as you are then he’s not worth liking."  
  
"Yeah, exactly Jazz, you’re too good for him, if he spends his time with sluts like that he’s obviously not your type." Charlie added.  
  
"But the thing is, that he is my type, he has the nicest hair ever, awesome eyes, he’s smart, he plays Qudditch AND we have the same taste in music." I sighed heavily and started walking up to our dorms.  
  
"Ay! Jonas!"  
  
I instantly knew who it was and I could feel Charlie and Rose tense up beside me, I didn’t want to turn around but I had no choice to. If I didn’t then I’d seem like a "I’m-too-good-too-talk-to-Albus" kind of bitch and if I did then I’d be like every other girl in the common room drooling after him (minus the drooling part though)  
  
So, I reluctantly turned around and gave him a glare before saying, "What? Potter? Got tired of sucking someone’s face and need someone else to annoy?"  
  
"Well, actually now that I think about – ha, only joking," he stammered out as I glared at him. "Nah, I need you to help me with my Transfiguration."  
  
"What? Now?" I sighed. I looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room and it read 11 o’clock and we had classes tomorrow first thing in the morning.  
  
"Yes, now Jonas, or else I wouldn’t have asked you now would I? Geez, you are quite slow sometimes,"  
  
"Don’t say that, Albus! She’s way smarter than you!" Rose yelled. I turned around to them and nodded to show them that it was OK and that they could go up first, then turned back to him.  
  
"Well, If I’m "quite slow" _Potter_ , why would you need my help?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. I slowly walked down the stairs to come face to face – more like nose to nose, with Potter.  
  
He blinked and regained his posture, "Uhh, well *cough* I can’t be bothered thinking tonight and _someone_ needs to help me" he replied in a bored tone.  
  
I leaned so my mouth was right next to ear and said, "Yeh, you’re right… someone does need to help you…but that "someone" won’t be me, goodnight Potter,"  
  
I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs hastily, with my heart beating rapidly. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head, I shook my head and walked into my dormitory, sat down on my bed and sighed. (I seem to sigh a lot don’t I?)  
  
"Well, what happened? Jazz, come on; spill," Charlie asked while nudging me with her elbow. Normally, I’m pretty good at hiding my emotions and I gave her a "what are you talking about" looks and she said nothing but conjured a small hand-held mirror and handed it to me, I looked at my reflection and my face was flushed and my eyes were wide.  
  
"Urghh," I groaned while trying to get into bed, but wasn’t having much luck as Charlie was sitting on my doona. She gave me that look that told me she wasn’t moving until I told her, so I decided to use one of the spells I created which conjured up a mini "thing" that could transform into anything you wanted. I didn’t use it that often but this was kinda of an emergency, I got it to transform into hands and made it tickle Charlie non-stop until she rolled off my bed with tears streaming down her face.  
  


* * *

Today was going to be a bad day, I could feel it; Rose just thought I was nervous because of our potions test today. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair into a high ponytail but leaving a few strands of hair around my face, put on a little bit of eyeliner and lipgloss, grabbed my bag and walked down to the Great Hall with Rose and Charlie.

As we walked into the Great Hall, all I could see was the grey clouds hanging over the four tables (the ceiling this morning). I pointed this out to Rose and she just shrugged it away and went to find her boyfriend, Nate Archibald (A/N: Taxed of Gossip Girl).

As Charlie and I went to sit down and start eating our delicious breakfast who should be there sitting opposite us, but Potter AND his new girlfriend – snogging each other relentlessly. I suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore which is saying something as I’m always hungry. As I was about to drop my cutlery noisily hoping it would break them apart.. I got an idea; not one of my better one’s but still pretty good. I started drumming a beat to a song that I listened to recently (Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez) with my cutlery; and started singing a lot to it really loudly, then Charlie realised what I was trying to do and sang along with me, that got him to stop.

Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating or talking to the person next to them to listen to us, and when we finished everyone clapped or whistled. We stood up on our seats and took a mock bow and smiled.

"Well done girls, what a way to start off the first day of school, thank you, I just want to wish you luck for your first day back," Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"Oi, Jonas!" I turned around expecting Albus but instead it was Scorpius, he was the Slytherin, 7th year Prefect. (Oh did I also mention that Potter was Gryffindor Prefect with me?)

"Malfoy, are you talking to me?" I asked confused, I mean Malfoy never talks to Gryffindors. This is a first I thought.

"Well, you are the only person around here called Jonas, aren’t you?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I just saw your little episode in the Great Hall-"

"Who didn’t?" I cut in.

"Shush, didn’t anyone tell you that it’s impolite to interrupt," with his finger over my mouth. "I found your episode quite interesting, seeing as such a simple thing worked."

"Worked? What are you on about, Malfoy?" I lied. Brushing his hand away from my face I turned around and started walking to my Transfiguration classroom, McGonagall would kill me if I was late.

I slipped into my seat next to Charlie while McGonagall had her back towards the door. "Why, may I ask, Miss Jonas, are you late, you too Mr. Malfoy?" she asked without even turning around.

"Well, you see Professor McGonagall, I had to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about-" I tried to rack my brain for an excuse. "-about, how I’m a growing girl and I need my proteins and nutrients and that some people showing their intimate feelings for each other in front of me, doesn’t help. As it makes me want to hurl and then I don’t feel hungry anymore and I can’t eat; so I asked if he could ban those who show those feelings from the table."

The whole class was staring at me with their mouth opened. Some were probably thinking, "Wow, she can think up a lie pretty fast," (it’s true though) some were probably thinking "What a load of bull!" and while 2 people in our class were thinking, "What a bitch." Those two people were of course, Albus Potter and his new girlfriend, Destiny Starr. I mean who names their daughter, Destiny when their last name is Starr, or maybe they want her to become a singer; bet I could smash her any day.

Some people call me bitch because I speak my mind, I mean is that so bad? I mean, I admit I am one, but I’m not that bad. I mean Destiny’s way worse, she’s got that whole sweet and innocent look and then she can turn around and stab you in the back and the bad thing is no one suspects of her anything because she’s so sweet and innocent and I’m just an "out there-bitch"

"Well, I hope next time you won’t be late to class, now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A first year fell down on the stair case and I helped them clean up and get to their class," Scorpius answered politely.

The whole class snorted; Charlie, Rose and I the loudest.

"You helped a first year get to class?" McGonagall repeated sceptically. "Well, we have wasted 5 minutes already so I’m not going to ask anymore questions."

As we all started copying down notes and answering questions, two pieces of parchment landed on my desk. One was from Potter and the other was from Malfoy. Great. Charlie stared in disbelief at the two notes; she looked at me questioningly, I shrugged and opened Potter’s note first.

 

_You didn’t actually go to Dumbledore and ask him to ban all those people from snogging at the table did you? That was just a lie right? But, nice singing today._

Albus Potter, the Ladies Man. ;)

_  
_I quickly copied all of McGonagall’s notes and while she was explaining homework (I had already done it with Rose last night and Charlie forgot to do it or she couldn’t be bothered) I wrote a reply:  
  
  
 _Why would you care, Potter? Because then you and Starr wouldn’t be able to snog and make me hurl? Thanks for caring but honestly, next time you do snog, I’ll_ make sure I hurl on you two, lovely couple.  
  
Jazz Jonas, the Lady you will never get.  
Then I opened Malfoy’s note, I had completely forgotten about it until Charlie nearly opened it for me. It read:  
  
  
Well, well, well. Nice save, Jonas. Didn’t actually think the old bat would believe you. About before, you were singing this morning to distract Potter, weren’t you? Well, it was good singing; I’ll give you that, and it worked. IF you really want to get him to notice you, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8pm. Because I know you have Quidditch practice and we’ll talk there.  
  
Scorpius Malfoy,  
  
The Ladies Man.

_  
_I snorted softly as Charlie and Rose gave me a weird look. I shook my head as if to say "Don’t worry." I dipped my quill into ink and wrote.  
  
  
 _Why, thank you Mr. Malfoy. Can’t say the same for you, the "old bat" as you so kindly put it, didn’t believe a word you said. Do you really think that she’d believe a Malfoy would help anyone? Let alone a first year. How’d you know? I didn’t think it was that obvious, I mean well singing Cruella De Vil about Starr was kinda obvious but I had a fun time, so I don’t care. Why should I trust you though? For all I know you could kidnap me *raises eyebrows* and how do you know if I have practice or not; you haven’t been stalking me have you?_  
  
Jazz Jonas,  
  
The Lady you will never get.  
  
PS. You’re no more than a Ladies Man than Potter, so I don’t get why both of you consider yourselves, a Ladies Man.

__  
I sent them both back at the same time and was shaking with laughter when they both go to the end of their notes and read the comment that I wrote about the "Lady". They both looked up at me and gave me a glare and started writing furiously as the bell was about to go. Then the lesson ended and they both rushed towards me and stuffed their notes in my bag and both turned back to their friends like nothing happened.  
  
When I got to lunch, everyone was whispering and I was pretty sure it was about me. Because I could hear the words, "Albus Potter", "Malfoy" and "Jazz" being said. Charlie asked one of the people what was going on and she said that, everyone’s being saying that you, Malfoy and Potter are in a love triangle. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in disbelief when Charlie repeated it back to me.  
  
Getting annoyed with all the loud whispering (I know; not possible, but it is now.) I stood up on my chair and yelled, "Just because you’re whispering, doesn’t mean I can’t hear you, you think all your whisperings are so soft when they’re not, I could hear you the second I walked into this hall! And the rumours aren’t true, because first of all; Potter and I, never going to happen and second of all, Malfoy and I have never spoken more than 3 sentences to each other!"  
  
I stepped down and slid into my place at the table, trying to eat but it wasn’t that easy when there was at least a hundred pairs of eyes burning a hole in your head. So I just grabbed something and sprinted out to my favourite place – the tree by the lake. I sat down and leant against the big tree trunk and watched the wind move the ripples in the Black Lake. I could feel two people slide down next to me and give me a massive combined bear hug. Then I just remembered the notes that they (Potter and Malfoy) had given me; I opened Malfoy’s first..


End file.
